The return of Lily and James Potter
by Jenbie
Summary: Fic about Harry's parents. Did they really die on that terrifying night of halloween? Or is there a huge surprise in store for Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N All these characters are J.K Rowlings.**

Parents

Chapter 1

Harry stretched out and sipped his hot chocolate. What a summer. And it had only just begun. Tomorrow he was off to Ron's with Hermione. They were going to spend the remaining 3 weeks of the summer holidays there together. Harry couldn't wait; finally he could get away from his auntie and uncle's constant verbal abuse. Not to mention their precious 'Dudders'. He couldn't imagine how people could find such a vile little boy so innocent and sweet. Harry knew better. Uncle Vernon popped his head round the door; interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Oi. Boy…it's the telephone for you. And you blimmin' tell your school friends to stop yelling down the ruddy phone. Anyone would think they'd never used it!" Vernon gruffly thrust the phone into Harry's hands.

"Hello?"

"HARRY IT'S ME RON…I THINK I'VE GOT THE HANG OF THIS FELLYTONE BUISINESS!"

"It's good to know Ron…but you don't have to yell."

"EH Y'WHAT?"

"Never mind…anyway; what's up?"

"I WAS JUST CHECKING YOU WERE STILL UP FOR TOMORROW. IT'S GOING TO BE A BLAST! OH…WAIT…GINNY SAYS HI!"

"Hey Ginny! See you tomorrow! Love ya!" Harry smiled at the prospect of seeing his new girlfriend.

"EURGH HARRY PLEASE, THAT'S MY SISTER!"

Harry heard a vague voice in the background…

"Ronald Weasley…what on earth is that…THING in your hands? Put it down immediately and come and help lay the table."

"SORRY HARRY GOTTA GO…BYEEE"

"Bye Ron…"

Harry put down the phone and smiled. He felt so lucky. He had amazing friends. And a beautiful girlfriend. He couldn't wait to see them all tomorrow. He gently rubbed his ears. 'Fellytone' calls with Ron were always a bit of an…earache. He grinned as he remembered Ron's puzzled face when he unwrapped the phone as a Christmas present. His dad was besotted by it at first. He loves muggle things; and spend every hour of every day picking at it, trying to come up with theory's. But every now and then Ron used it to talk with Harry. Harry yawned, and realized how tired he was. He snuggled up in the covers and slept. He didn't know, at that point, how disturbing that sleep was about to be…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can see him James! He's marching through the street with a few men in black cloaks."

"Malfoy I suspect. He's being dying to get rid of me ever since I tried to stop him joining the death eaters."

"James…I'm scared; what if we fail?"

"We won't Lily, you know the plan"

"I'm so worried about Harry" Lily and James turned to see their baby son building a pile of blocks on the carpet. There was a bang at the door.

"He's here." A hooded figure marched into the room and snarled. Without saying a word Voldermort waved his wand at Lily and James.

A piercing scream rang through the air. In a flash, Harry's parents had disappeared. Harry watched Voldermort's lips curl up into a smirk as he turned round to face the delicate button nosed baby behind him.

"And now…it's your turn." Voldermort yelled the magic words and slashed is wand at Harry. His blood-curdling cackle stopped as Harry picked himself up and crawled to Voldermort. He tugged at his cloak and gave a gurgling laugh. Voldermort almost collapsed. He swished his black cloak over Harry and marched out of the door quickly, leaving Harry behind. There was a flash of lightning outside and everything went quiet. Lily fell to the floor and ran to her baby.

"My darling you survived!!!"

"He's a true Potter! But Lily, we can't take him, everyone thinks we're dead. We must leave him. Trust me, Albus knows what to do I told him the plan. And Sirius will be there to guide Harry. We will reveal ourselves to Harry on the day he turns 18. "

"But James, he's our little boy- please…"

"No Lily. We can't, trust me we must go- here the portkey. You know we have to" Lily ruffled Harry's brown locks and kissed his head.

"See you soon Harry- my boy who lived" And in a swirl so confusing to Harry his parents disappeared. Harry began to cry.

"Harry- HARRY I'm not going to tell you one more flamin' time to get out of the bloody bed and stop yelling." Harry opened his eyes with a start.

"S-s-sorry Uncle Vernon"

"Hmph…your friends are due in an hour." Uncle Vernon stormed out and slammed the door so hard Harry's glasses flew of his bedside table. He reached down to pick them up, holding his head. His scar hurt so badly. It felt as though someone had reached inside his head with a scorching hand and opened up the scar. Harry found he was shaking as he tried to recall as much of the dream as possible. His parents? Not dead? No…it couldn't be possible. Or could it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/N: I know a lot of the chapters are short, but there's going to be a lot. I'll try to make them a bit longer though…Hope you enjoy!**

A car engine roared and there was a clanking of metal outside the Dursley house. Dudley jumped, spilling his gravy over his new jeans.

"DAAAD- look what Harry's friends made me do!" Vernon sighed.

"Dudley, my boy- just eat your dinner; we have enough to cope with." Harry's eyes widened. Normally he would have received a pompous lecture. There was a knock at the door. Harry barely heard it. He was in a world of his own. He sat in the armchair with his eyes glazed over. That scream was replaying in his head…where did the memory come from? Why had he never had it before?

"Harry…HARRY" Petunia yelled. "Have you no manners. Go and answer the door to your…friends."

Harry jumped…

"Yes Aunt Petunia". He got up out of the chair and opened the door.

"SURPRIIIISEEE" A handful of chocolate frogs leapt into the corridor. Harry laughed- straight away he knew it had been Fred and George's idea. Ever since they had opened their joke shop they had being looking for away to catch him out. The Dursley's were looking at the jumping chocolate frogs like their house had just being bombarded by bombs. When they stopped jumping, of course, Dudley picked one out of his hair and to everybody's disgust- ate it. Harry pulled a face and said goodbye to his Auntie and Uncle. He shut the door behind him and lugged his trunk into the boot of the Weasley's flying car.

"Wow- you painted it red!!"

"Yeah; dad decided it needed some TLC." Replied Ron; climbing into the front car seat.

"You're not…driving- are you? Asked Harry. Memories of the second year incident came flashing back.

"Yes I am actually, dad's being coaching me!" grinned Ron seemingly pleased with himself.

"Great…" Harry got into the car.

The journey to the Burrow was pretty quick. It helped of course, that there was no traffic. But then it's not often you find a bundle of busy streets in the sky now-is it?

"So, where is everyone?" Harry wondered aloud.

"There all at home. Mum's prepared a homecoming meal and Ginny's getting herself dolled up. You should have seen her this morning. She had lipstick on and the lot. She removed most of it though- by the time mum had done with her!" Harry laughed.

"So, how about Hermione?"

"She's at home too. She's finally got rid of that bloody cat of hers. Menace he was, I swear!" Ron replied. The newly painted red car touched town outside the Burrow and Harry saw a huge banner hanging from the upstairs window saying 'WELCOME HARRY'. He grinned, he always felt so at home at Ron's house. Ginny came rushing out to meet him, and she flung her arms around his neck.

"Harry it's so good to see you, you look so…divine!" Ginny greeted him, being careful with her choice of words, for her mother was behind her. Harry smiled at her and swiftly kissed her on the cheek

"It's great to see you too! Hello Mrs Weasley!!" Harry greeted each of his friends in turn.

"Well come on in everyone. There's a delicious lunch waiting!" smiled Mr Weasley. He patted his tummy and everyone followed him inside.

Harry waited behind. He didn't know whether or not to tell anyone about the dream-he knew if he didn't it would only bother him. But maybe his friends would think he was crazy. He finally decided, yes he would. But only Hermione, Ron and Ginny. He didn't want the adults to know just yet. As he pondered his thoughts Ginny came to him.

"Come on then Harry!" She gently kissed his lips, took his hands and led him into the house. Ron and Hermione were innocently sat at the table. If only they knew what whirlwind of a disaster they were about to become a part of.


End file.
